


猎物_片段7

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_片段7

厌恶被缠住不得脱身的感觉，他将那藤蔓一般攀在他脊背上的手臂扯开，握住纤瘦的手腕，按在图书室白色的墙面上。身下的学生因此而几不可闻地闷哼一声，与其说是闷哼，也更像是在叹息，因为他用的力气对比常人来说绝算不上小。他只是无暇顾及了，别的学生再怎么样都有令他控制自身的理由，眼下的这个人却一味地只顾挑衅他，不顾身份地诱惑他，让他想将臆想中的爬山虎连根拔起，吻还在继续着，欲望与憎恶交织在一起，如果硬要使它们分开，就会像要让肮脏污浊的水与淤泥分开那样，反而只会令它们更加搅混到一起去。

学生有没有察觉到他的这份心情呢，将他叫到这里来，让他和上次一样，在学校里做爱，不同的是，这次选择的是图书室，他基本没有来过图书室，原以为就算不受欢迎，也总会有人出现在这里，进来的时候却没有看到一个人。尽管如此，他仍旧不放心地问了带他来的学生。

【放心吧。】

硬是牵着他的手把他带进来的学生说道，在一处靠里的书架间停下，学生靠过来，他们的距离一下子拉近了，学生的体温贴着他，仰首带着淡淡的笑意对他说道。

【在你结束之前都不会有人来的。】

下方秀美的脸庞十分柔滑，让人有种想去触碰的冲动，学生了解自身的这份名为‘年轻’的优势，将接触自己的特权给予了他，抓起他的手掌，放在柔软的脸颊处，那温热的肌肤贴上了掌心，恍惚间，他仿佛捧着一支有着朝露的、新鲜易碎的花，就像人们无法抵挡去一嗅芬芳的诱惑，他也在学生的带动下，受到诱惑地低下头，与甜美的花瓣碰触在一起，唇舌相缠，花蕊中心蜜糖般可口的汁液被源源不断地输送过来。他同样也憎恶着逐渐深入其中的自己。

自己这次没有拒绝，他想道，身体被对方拥着，最后却变成他抱住学生顺着墙面滑下，无论如何都会被对方牵着鼻子走，所以才没有必要拒绝吧，反正最终的结果都一样，学生一次又一次的威胁只会增添他的厌烦，于是在感受到对方将手臂缠上他的脊背时，也不作控制地抓住对方的手腕按到墙壁上去，等到放开，那只白皙的手腕上便染上了怪异的色彩。被握伤手腕的手先是靠在墙面上没有动，随后缓缓下落，再次向他伸了过来，就在他想着那扰人的藤蔓又要卷土重来时，它忽然停止了靠近，放弃般地落在了身侧，他的心也跟着往下沉坠。他讨厌着对方的靠近，却又在得不到时体会到不甘，对方是故意这样做的吗，让没有得到拥抱的他感到失望，从而报复他，他抬起头，看到了学生暗含嘲讽和欲潮的双目。

但他知道，他也许能再次得到对方的拥抱，在情事的深处，对方也许会情不自禁地抱过来，紧紧地缠绕住他，发出忍耐的呻吟，而他就会如愿以偿地填补上那份不甘。尽管不甘的产生毫无道理，使得他看起来像是在追逐自己所厌恶之物。不，他也许正在追逐着吧，混乱，令人排斥，可一旦品尝到，就无法轻易舍弃。从腰的后方探进手指，入口像上次那样柔软湿润，轻松地接纳了他。对方是准备过的，他意识到。接下来就好办很多，不费周折地用手指扩张几下之后，便抬起对方的腰，缓缓地挺了进去。

不出意料地再次得到了拥抱，潮湿的藤蔓攀缘了上来，之前还是热的，这会儿却显得有些冷。他不忍心赶开那双可怜的臂膀，用自己的体温温暖着它们，汗水使得温度随着蒸发被夺走了，对方便更加缠紧他的脊背，胸腹烧灼着，他忽然感到悲伤起来，这样的情事一点也不快乐，只有难以言清的欲望在大快朵颐，吞食着他们。他的学生仍旧因为疼痛而满身冷汗，无论他怎样给予对方索求的那些浅显安慰都不够，对方的不适应程度到了让他感到惊讶的地步，同时也让他觉察到，或许在和他做之前，对方从来没有经历过这种性爱，所以才会两次都这样痛苦勉强。

为什么要做到如此地步？

原本只是为了填补不甘，现在却愈发空虚起来，他想假作温柔地停止，对方则以嘲弄的态度阻止了他，可能是疼痛难以忍耐，学生的一只手向上抬起，紧紧地抓住了旁边书架的边缘，靠着那样的支撑，他扶住对方的身体，无止境似的继续挺动，在那一瞬间，他忽然有了一种异样的感受，就像他没有停止拥抱对方的身体，对方也在极力寻找着可以抓住的事物，正因他们都被同样无法满足的巨大缺口所吞没，才会在此刻无意义地渴求更多。这个人的心中真的有空缺吗，还是这些都只是自己的错觉，他在只有情欲得到满足的虚无中，茫然地想着。

好可怜。

心底响起了一个声音。

好可怜，好可怜。

母亲对着冬日逐渐干枯的爬山虎，如此说道。

但是来年春天，它们还会复苏，加倍地生长回来，到那个时候，它们就又会蔓满墙壁了，甚至比去年还要旺盛，这就是它们不服输的生存方式。说着这些的母亲面带微笑，仰头观赏着冬日爬山虎交错盘绕的深棕枝蔓，将它们当做可以激励人的事物，并希望幼时的他能从中得到收获。然而他打从心底里讨厌它们，以至于在想，连冬天也不能杀死它么？

顽强的、不会轻易死去的生物，将永远存在于此。

 

>>>>>

【我感到很意外。】

半趴在他膝盖上的学生望着对面墙壁上夕阳的光照，忽然漫不经心地说道。

【上次在图书室，还以为你会拒绝，结果很快就接受了，真猜不透你在想什么。】

空气里弥漫着性爱之后的、令人颓靡倦怠的气味。

他兀自整理自己的衣服，将衬衫的纽扣一颗颗地重新扣好。衬衫粗糙的领口贴在了颈间的肌肤上，刚刚被汗液覆盖的身体与布料摩擦着，黏腻的不清洁感传达到了身体内部，让他心情更加谈不上愉快。

【你不冷吗？】

因为膝盖上趴着的人，没法从沙发上站起来做最终整理的他问道。

折原正坐在地上，身下垫着他的外套。原本这个季节不需要带上外套，但他担心会出现需要遮挡的‘意外’，此刻它被下身光裸的折原坐在上面，体液和润滑的液体弄得它内衬一塌糊涂，他不禁思考自己还要不要留着它。

【这样的气温，不会冷的吧。】

下方的人哼笑了一声，随后直起身，转头看向了他，故意说道。

【你在赶我走吗？】

他没有回答。对方的手臂还斜斜地放在他的膝上，只是简单的一个摆放的姿势，不知为何却透露出一股淫靡之意，就像半敞开身体，邀人入怀那般。他将目光从那双臂膀处移开，不清楚对方是一早就学会这样的姿势，还是与他交合之后自然而成的情态，污浊的罪孽感在他的胸腔里翻滚，他迫不及待地想要抽上一根烟。

【还有一个多月就要到暑假了。】

不知道对方为什么要提起这个，觉得他无趣的折原终于厌倦般地从他的外套上站起，顺手捡起之前扔在沙发上的下丨身丨衣丨物丨穿着，那一举一动使得方才丨情丨丨事的余丨韵更加真实，折原身上独有的气息传了过来，他拥丨抱丨过的、占丨有丨过的那股气息，他无法分辨出它到底是怎样的，也许就人类的嗅觉系统而言它根本没办法被过多地察觉，但他又能确实地感知到。在穿丨好丨衣丨服之后，折原来到他的身边，从他长丨裤的口袋里摸出了香烟和打火机，将一支香烟衔在口中点着了，又用手指夹着，送到他的唇间。

【拿去吧，看你一脸想抽烟的样子……】

话还没说完，对方便捂嘴咳了起来，刚才点烟时吸的那一口似乎让这个少年呛到了，咳着咳着，连双目也变得湿润。

【我还不适应怎么抽烟，只知道要把烟吸进去。】

咳嗽的间隙，折原丝毫没有难为情地解释道。

坦然的态度反而让人难以找到破绽，但他觉得，此时的少年终于有些正常了，让他可以稍微地松一口气。他没有继续抽那根烟，而是把它按灭在自己带着的便携式烟灰缸里。

【还是别适应比较好。】

他认真地告诫道。

折原好笑的摇了摇头。

【一般来说，谁会这么劝一个高中生？处于叛逆期的人是不会听你这种老生常谈的吧？】 

这倒也是。

难得的真心教导没被当一回事，他不由得有些闷闷不乐，目光向下落去，决心不再管对方的死活，熬过这段时间就好。

【就快到暑假了。】

之前听到的话忽然被重复了一遍，他没有看向说话的人，静静地听着。

【学校放假的话，我们就不能在这里见面了，只能在其它地方做这种事。】

他正要惊讶地说些什么，空着的膝盖便再次压上了重量，面对着他坐上来的人双臂揽住了他的后颈，与他四目相对。

【你会陪我的吧，小静？】

胸口再度变得窒闷，他早已没有机会说出拒绝的话，因为对折原的恶劣多少有了心理准备，所以并不是那么震惊。现如今唯一值得期待的便是折原对他的厌倦了，但又不知道完全厌倦之后对方会不会做出什么出格的举动，因此也不明白自己到底该不该去期待最终的结局。

【到那时候，就在你的公寓里做吧~】

折原将下巴抵在他的肩上，轻声在他耳边说道。

夕阳的最后一缕余晖，渐渐地，从对面的墙壁上悄然消失了。

 

TBC


End file.
